


Second Life

by babyara



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Regola #6: Mai chiedere scusa, è un segno di debolezza.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Regola #6: Mai chiedere scusa, è un segno di debolezza.

Odio. Puro e feroce. Quel tipo di odio che Leroy Jethro Gibbs non avrebbe mai pensato di provare per quel posto che, per anni, aveva considerato come la propria casa.

E come si può pensare di odiare la propria casa?

Ecco, Gibbs quello lo aveva scoperto un giorno in cui, uomini più potenti di lui e del suo Direttore avevano deciso che valeva la pena sacrificare la vita di militari innocenti pur di non ammettere di fronte al mondo intero che anche la Marina poteva commettere degli errori.

Errori. Che in quel caso, dal punto di vista di Gibbs, si erano trasformati in veri e propri omicidi.

L’uomo sospirò a fondo. Non era tornato a Washington per ripensare a tutto quello che era successo. No. Era tornato in città solo ed esclusivamente per aiutare Ziva ad uscire dalla pericolosa situazione nella quale si era cacciata.

Nel momento stesso in cui aveva rimesso piede in città mai, nemmeno per un attimo, gli era venuta in mente l’idea di passare per la sede dell’NCIS, ma Ducky aveva iniziato a riempirlo di telefonate, dicendogli di avere delle novità per lui e il buon dottore non aveva ceduto, ripetendo ad ogni chiamata che non aveva intenzione di discutere di quelle cose per telefono. Così, alla fine e nonostante tutta la sua riluttanza, Gibbs si era trovato obbligato a passare nel suo vecchio ufficio per poter parlare con l’amico. In fin dei conti era ben consapevole che dire di no a Ducky era veramente difficile.

“Dottor Mallard, mi auguro che lei abbia una buona ragione per avermi fatto arrivare fino a qui.”

“Certo che sì, agente Gibbs,” ribatté ironico Ducky, “l’ho fatta venire fino a qui per darle una notizia, come posso definirla? Interessante direi. O per lo meno posso definirlo un qualcosa che potrebbe in qualche modo risvegliare il tuo interesse, mio caro Jethro.”

Gibbs scosse la testa sorridendo, “dalla tua accoglienza pensavo che fossi arrabbiato con me, Ducky.”

“Se devo essere sincero, amico mio, non so se la rabbia nei tuoi confronti sia passata oppure no,” replicò il dottore sorridendo, “però sono consapevole che è molto meglio che sia io a darti questa notizia piuttosto che tu lo venga a sapere da altri.”

“Okay Ducky, ammetto che ora stai iniziando a spaventarmi. Ziva sta bene, è al sicuro a casa mia. Perciò chi è che sta male?”

“Nessuno Jethro, rilassati. Tutti stanno bene, la notizia però sì, riguarda un membro della tua squadra.”

“Ex.”

“Ex, tua, non fa differenza. Si tratta di Tony.”

Jethro sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle, “Tony. Il nuovo capo della mia ex squadra. Che ha combinato? Non mi dire che ho riposto tutta la mia fiducia nell’uomo sbagliato.”

Ducky scosse la testa nel sentire l’amico parlare in quel modo di Tony. Il suo Tony. E pensare che non era passato così tanto tempo da quando Gibbs lo considerava ‘suo’. Certo, di fronte a nessuno l’agente anziano aveva mai osato definire Tony ‘suo’. Di fronte a nessuno che non fosse Ducky stesso.

“Tony è la persona giusta per questo lavoro Jethro, e tu lo sai. Lo sai perché in caso contrario non avresti mai consegnato proprio nelle sue mani la tua pistola e il tuo distintivo.”

Jethro annuì sorridendo, “mi conosci fin troppo bene, Ducky. Comunque, se Tony non ha problemi per quanto riguarda la conduzione del team, qual è questa notizia che lo riguarda e per la quale mi hai fatto arrivare fino a qui?”

“Pare che il nostro agente speciale abbia finalmente messo la testa a posto e si sia fidanzato. E pare che questa volta sia una cosa seria, quasi da matrimonio a parere di Ziva.”

Gibbs restò in silenzio a fissare l’amico per qualche istante. Un vortice di emozioni passò sul suo viso e nessuna di queste sfuggì allo sguardo attento ed esperto del dottore. E fu proprio una di queste emozioni a colpire favorevolmente la mente di Ducky. Soprattutto perché non era la prima volta che la vedeva sul viso di Jethro quando in qualche modo si toccava l’argomento ‘Tony’.

Gelosia. Pura e semplice gelosia.

Ma certe cose non cambiavano mai. E così quel piccolo attimo di esitazione passò, e Gibbs indossò la sua solita maschera di indifferenza che fece sorridere Ducky. L’amico doveva conoscerlo meglio di così. Gibbs doveva sapere che con quell’atteggiamento poteva fregare chiunque… chiunque ma non lui. Si conoscevano troppo bene.

Ducky decise però di non dire niente. In fin dei conti era meglio così. Aveva voluto essere lui a dare la notizia a Gibbs per osservare la sua reazione. In quel momento poteva sentirsi soddisfatto al punto da non voler girare il coltello nella piaga.

“Cioè fammi ben capire dottore,” sibilò Gibbs avvicinandosi a Ducky, “tu mi hai fatto venire fino a qui per dirmi che Tony si è fidanzato? Cos’è, una specie di scherzo di pessimo gusto? Un modo per farmela pagare di essermene andato?”

Logicamente il buon dottore, che conosceva fin troppo bene l’amico, aveva anche altre notizie da dare all’ormai ex agente speciale Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto tornare all’NCIS solo per dirgli di Tony, anche se l’istinto di farlo era stato forte.

Fu solo un’ora dopo, quando lasciò la sala autopsie ed entrò in ascensore che Gibbs diede libero sfogo alla rabbia trattenuta da quando Ducky gli aveva dato la notizia. La sua fu una reazione impulsiva ed esagerata, che si scatenò non appena le porte dell’ascensore si furono chiuse. Agli occhi di Gibbs era anche una rabbia priva di senso logico.

In realtà il pugno che colpì la parete dell’ascensore fu semplicemente la dimostrazione di tutta la frustrazione che Gibbs stava provando in quel momento. E il non sapere perché si sentisse in quel modo, perché provasse quell’oppressione al petto che lo schiacciava e non accennava ad andarsene ecco, tutto questo lo faceva infuriare, se possibile, ancora di più.

Ducky gli aveva dato delle buone notizie. Buone al punto che, con ogni probabilità, avrebbero potuto scagionare completamente Ziva. Dunque, quale accidenti era il suo dannato problema? Lui e Ducky avevano parlato solo del caso.

Okay, del caso e di Tony.

Di Tony e del suo stupido fidanzamento.

Tony.

Tony.

Una fitta al petto, più forte questa volta. Più intensa.

Il tutto al solo pensiero di Tony con una donna. Al pensiero del corpo caldo e forte di Tony sopra quello di un’altra persona che non fosse lui… No. Un attimo. Questo era troppo, dannatamente troppo anche per lui.

Che razza di senso avevano quei sentimenti? Di certo lui non era geloso di Tony e della sua donna. E questo perché lui non aveva nessunissima ragione per esserlo.

Gibbs scosse la testa quasi con rabbia, cercando di cancellare dalla sua mente l’immagine di Tony. Proprio in quel momento le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e per uno stupido caso del destino - o per il fatto che il giovane agente lavorasse lì - i due uomini si trovarono faccia a faccia, ed ebbero il tempo di fissarsi negli occhi, senza barriere e senza falsità per un breve istante. Senza che niente e nessuno potesse in qualche modo interferire.

Almeno per un volta, almeno per questa volta.

Quello che in quel momento Tony vide negli occhi di Gibbs furono rabbia e gelosia, misti a sorpresa.

Quello che in quel momento Gibbs vide negli occhi di Tony fu amore, misto a sorpresa.

Il primo a rompere quel contatto fu Tony che, senza dire una parola entrò in ascensore, “Boss,” fu l’unica cosa che mormorò. A voce talmente bassa che non era sicuro che Gibbs lo avesse sentito fino a quando non sentì l’uomo rispondere.

“DiNozzo.”

E poi attimi di un silenzio pesante ed imbarazzato, qualcosa che tra loro non c’era mai stato. Qualcosa che tra loro pesava al punto da fare troppo male per essere spiegato.

“Ho saputo la novità.”

Tony sospirò, grato che fosse stato Gibbs il primo a rompere quel silenzio.

“Quale novità?” Chiese il giovane curioso, girandosi a guardare l’uomo.

“Ho saputo che ti sei fidanzato.”

E per un attimo, un solo e breve attimo, per la prima volta da che lo conosceva Gibbs ebbe paura di Tony e di quello che vide nel suo sguardo in quel momento. Ma anche quello non fu altro che un istante e poi passò. Tutto ciò che Gibbs vide subito dopo nello sguardo di Tony furono solo dolore, stanchezza e rassegnazione.

Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono di nuovo il giovane scese senza aggiungere una sola parola, senza nemmeno degnarsi di rispondere a Gibbs.

Tutto quello che rimase all’uomo quando si trovò ancora una volta solo fu un silenzio pieno del profumo di lui.

***

“No, non è possibile. Non può averlo fatto di nuovo. Non questa volta, dannazione!”

Le parole furono immediatamente seguite dal rumore di fogli gettati con violenza contro lo schermo.

“Dannazione Tony, calmati.”

McGee si mise di fronte all’amico, appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle, “non è questo il modo di reagire.”

Fu con rabbia che Tony si districò dalla presa dell’altro agente, “lasciami in pace pivello, lasciami in pace!”

Detto questo Tony raccolse le sue cose e se ne andò furioso, lasciando McGee, Ziva ed Abby a guardare l’ascensore chiudersi, incapaci di dire qualcosa. Sapevano che le loro parole non sarebbero mai state d’aiuto a Tony. L’unica persona in grado di aiutarlo se ne era andata e aveva lasciato Tony da solo.

Di nuovo.

***

“Dimmi una cosa, lo trovi divertente?”

Gibbs non alzò nemmeno gli occhi dallo scatolone che stava chiudendo, “cos’è che trovo divertente, DiNozzo?”

Senza preoccuparsi di rispondere Tony scese le scale in silenzio e si avvicinò a Gibbs. Poi, sempre senza dire una sola parola diede un calcio allo scatolone di fronte all’uomo. E poi un altro calcio. E un altro ancora. E ancora. E ancora. E ancora…

Gibbs scosse la testa, limitandosi a spostarsi da Tony e dalla sua rabbia. Non aveva voglia di discutere con il giovane, non di nuovo, non per gli stessi identici motivi di sempre. Non per cose che Gibbs nemmeno ricordava fossero successe.

Quando però si rese conto che Tony stava decisamente esagerando si avvicinò a lui da dietro e gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle, “basta così Tony.”

Al suono di quelle parole, nel sentire Gibbs chiamarlo per nome in quel modo, con lo stesso tono di voce che usava… prima… ecco, almeno per un attimo quello calmò il giovane con quello si calmò. Respirò a fondo e si spostò da Gibbs, non sopportava di sentirsi addosso le mani dell’uomo, non ce la poteva fare.

Era davvero troppo difficile per lui gestire quella situazione assurda.

“Tony, ascoltami…”

“No. No, Jethro, non ti voglio ascoltare. Mi sono rotto di sentirti dire che ti dispiace, che non puoi farci niente, che non è colpa tua se non ricordi e cazzate di questo tipo. Non ti voglio più stare a sentire, basta.”

“E allora perché sei qui, Tony? Perché sei qui anziché essere fuori a cena con la tua fidanzata? Ah, Tony? Perché sei qui?”

“Oh no, non ci pensare nemmeno, non farlo, okay? Quando oggi Ducky mi ha telefonato e mi ha parlato della tua reazione alla notizia della mio fidanzamento non ci volevo credere. Ma poi ti ho visto in ascensore e ho visto il modo in cui mi hai guardato. Ecco perché sono qui. Perché voglio che tu mi guardi in faccia e mi dica con che cazzo di coraggio fai il geloso. Dici di non ricordare niente di noi, me lo ripeti da mesi, perciò, se questo è vero, tu non ti puoi nemmeno lontanamente permettere di essere geloso di me e Jeanne, io non te lo permetto,” senza nemmeno accorgersene Tony era ormai solo a un passo da Gibbs, un dito puntato al torace dell’uomo, “se come dici non ricordi, allora non hai alcun cazzo di diritto di essere geloso di quello che faccio nella mia vita!”

“Ecco che ci risiamo. Di nuovo con questa storia, Tony? Tu non molli proprio mai, vero? Io non mi ricordo niente. Perciò smettila. Smettila di accusarmi di fingere di non ricordare. Io non ricordo il nostro passato, Tony. È vero. Dannatamente vero. Eppure, nonostante questo, l’idea di te con quella ragazza mi da fastidio. Sono geloso, okay? Nonostante io non ricordi niente sono geloso di te e anche per questo non ci posso fare assolutamente niente. Contento ora?”

“No Jethro, non sono contento, non lo sono nemmeno un po’. Sai alla fine, dopo mesi passati a pensarci ho capito perché lo stai facendo. Ho capito perché fingi di non ricordare la nostra storia. Molto probabilmente volevi lasciarmi prima che tutto questo succedesse. Probabilmente quello che c’era tra noi non era abbastanza per te. Il nostro grande amore non era altro che parole al vento. Volevi lasciarmi, ma con ogni probabilità non hai avuto il coraggio di…”

Tony non finì mai la frase perché il resto delle parole che era intenzionato a sputare in faccia a Gibbs gli morirono in gola insieme al fiato, che andò perso nel momento stesso in cui la sua schiena sbatté con forza contro le assi di legno della scala che scendeva nello scantinato dell’ormai ex casa di Gibbs.

“Non ci provare nemmeno Tony. Non ti permetto di accusarmi di qualcosa che non puoi sapere se è vera oppure no, sono stato chiaro? Io non ti permetto di mettere in dubbio…”

“Cosa Jethro, uhm? Non mi devo permettere di mettere in dubbio che cosa? Il tuo grande amore per me? Quello stesso amore che, stranamente, è l’unica cosa di cui non hai memoria? È questo ciò di cui non dovrei dubitare secondo te?”

“No, ciò di cui non devi dubitare Tony non è questo. Ciò di cui non devi dubitare siamo noi. Siamo noi Tony, noi e quello che tu mi hai detto c’è stato tra di noi. Puoi dubitare di me, puoi dubitare di te, ma dopo quello che mi hai raccontato ti prego, non dubitare di noi, non venire qui a dirmi che non era amore.”

Tony scosse la testa, arrabbiato, cercando di spostare Gibbs da sé, ma senza riuscirci. Probabilmente anche perché il giovane non ci stava mettendo tutto il suo impegno. Anche se l’uomo era un ex marine ed un ex agente dell’NCIS, Tony era forte abbastanza da poterlo spingere lontano da sé… volendo.

In realtà sentire il corpo caldo di Jethro spinto contro il suo ancora una volta… era tutto ciò che Tony sentiva di volere in quel momento. Per questo poco dopo smise di lottare, per questo chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel contatto con la persona che più amava, aveva amato, amava… con Gibbs, insomma.

Poi fu un attimo, un breve e intenso attimo in cui tutto si fermò. Un semplice istante in cui tutto tornò come prima.

La bocca di Gibbs fu sulla sua, le mani forti, quelle mani che Tony amava erano strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e cercavano di farsi spazio sotto la camicia del giovane, però lui non le sentiva. Non sentiva niente che non fossero quelle labbra premute sulle sue e quella lingua che cercava con insistenza di farsi spazio nella sua bocca.

E quando poi, finalmente, le loro lingue si incontrarono e iniziarono a toccarsi, sfiorarsi e cercarsi, ecco che il mondo scomparve. Tutto attorno a loro non aveva più senso. Restarono solo loro due ed il calore uno dell’altro.

Quello stesso calore che Tony pensava ormai di aver dimenticato, ma che in quel momento, con il corpo di Gibbs premuto contro il suo, si rese conto che era una sensazione stampata ormai nella sua memoria.

Ma fu un attimo. Un attimo solo.

Un attimo, quello che fu necessario a Tony per rendersi conto di ciò che stava succedendo. Di quello che stava succedendo e che aveva giurato a se stesso non sarebbe successo mai più.

Fu un attimo. E poi non ci fu più niente.

Il contatto finì, lasciando a Tony l’onere di interromperlo. Spinse via Gibbs da sé con rabbia e questa volta l’uomo vide qualcosa nello sguardo del giovane che gli impedì anche solo di provare a fermarlo. Si limitò a spostarsi, lasciandolo passare senza dire una parola.

E poco dopo, quando sentì la macchina di Tony lasciare il viale, solo allora Gibbs picchiò il pugno chiuso nello stesso punto in cui fino a poco prima c’era il giovane. Colpì l’asse di legno con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, incurante del segno rosso lasciato dal sangue.

E in quel momento Leroy Jethro Gibbs maledì se stesso per aver permesso a Tony di andarsene così.

 _Continua…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Due anni prima…_

Era finita.

Finalmente tutto era finito e finalmente tutto poteva essere dimenticato.

Solo poche settimane prima avevano seppellito Kate ed ora era giunto il momento di seppellire colui che l’aveva uccisa.

Anche se, per quanto riguardava Gibbs, Ari Haswari poteva pure finire sul fondo dell’oceano e diventare mangime per i pesci, della fine che avrebbe fatto quel corpo a lui non poteva interessare di meno. L’unica cosa in cui l’uomo credeva era che, di sicuro, la sua anima sarebbe marcita all’inferno.

Nonostante tutto però Gibbs era consapevole che niente di tutto ciò sarebbe successo. Niente tuffo dal ponte di una nave per Ari Haswari. Sapeva benissimo che l’agente del Mossad Ziva David, sorellastra di Ari nonché colei che lo aveva ucciso, avrebbe riportato a casa il corpo del terrorista.

Cosa poi ne sarebbe stato una volta nel suo paese era un problema che riguardava il Mossad e il suo direttore. All’NCIS non interessava più niente della sorte di un corpo senza vita.

E per Gibbs finalmente l’incubo era finito.

Quando uscì dall’ufficio del direttore con Ziva si sentiva un uomo diverso. Non migliore o peggiore, quello no, semplicemente un uomo che poteva tornare ad essere padrone del proprio destino. Un uomo libero dai fantasmi del passato che lo perseguitavano dal giorno della morte di Kate. Lei e Ari se ne erano ormai entrambi andati, ora toccava a lui e a lui soltanto riprende in mano le redini della sua vita e andare avanti.

Voltare pagina e smetterla di sentirsi in colpa per quanto successo a Kate.

Una volta scese le scale e arrivati nel bullpen, Ziva salutò tutti con faccia mesta prima di andarsene in silenzio. Era così dannatamente disperata che nemmeno Tony sentì di poterle fare una delle sue solite stupide battute. Si sarebbe sentito un mostro di egoismo a romperle proprio in quel momento.

Uccidere un uomo non era facile. Mai. In nessun caso. Non importava quante persone l’uomo di fronte a te aveva ucciso, essere tu a premere il grilletto e togliere la vita era una delle cose più difficili per qualsiasi essere umano, Tony questo lo sapeva bene dopo anni che faceva quel lavoro.

Perciò se già non era facile avendo di fronte un perfetto sconosciuto Tony non poteva sapere cosa voleva dire uccidere il proprio fratellastro. Assassino. Terrorista. Ma pur sempre sangue del proprio sangue.

Per questo si limitò a restare seduto in silenzio al suo posto, esattamente come fece anche McGee. E nemmeno Ducky e Abby, anche loro lì, ebbero il coraggio di dire niente a quella giovane donna del Mossad, forse perché probabilmente tutti erano consapevoli che c’era ben poco da dire.

Quando le porte dell’ascensore si furono chiuse dietro a Ziva, il primo a rompere il silenzio fu Gibbs. E questo era di per sé un fatto talmente strano che tutti lo guardarono stupiti, sgranando gli occhi.

“D’accordo ora vi voglio tutti quanti fuori di qui. Questa storia ha logorato i nervi di tutti e, lo ammetto, io sono probabilmente stato un po’ scorbutico nell’ultimo periodo.”

Tony e McGee si scambiarono un’occhiata piuttosto eloquente, ma a parlare fu Ducky, esprimendo a parole quelli che erano i pensieri di tutto il team, “solo un po’ scorbutico, Jethro?”

Gibbs avanzò nel bullpen sorridendo all’amico e Tony rimase per un attimo senza parole mentre lo osservava. Il loro capo era un uomo bello e affascinante, quello era fuori discussione, ma in quel momento aveva negli occhi quell’ombra di soddisfazione che rendeva il suo sorriso più bello e vivo.

“Diciamo più scorbutico del solito, dottore?”

Ducky sorrise divertito all’amico, “d’accordo, detto così te lo concedo agente Gibbs.”

“Grazie dottor Mallard,” sempre sorridendo Gibbs si girò verso i sempre più allibiti restanti membri del suo team, “non guardatemi così, okay? Sono felice e soddisfatto per il lavoro che abbiamo fatto. Ari ora non è più problema o una minaccia, né per noi né per nessun’altro.”

“E la morte di Kate è stata vendicata,” mormorò Tony guardando di fronte a sé la scrivania vuota della sua ex collega ed amica uccisa da Ari. Un’ombra però si mise di mezzo tra lui e quel punto di fronte a sé e, quando Tony alzò lo sguardo, si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri del suo capo, “niente pensieri tristi, DiNozzo, non oggi. Oggi dobbiamo festeggiare.”

“Possiamo andare al solito bar, quello qui vicino,” disse Abby avvicinandosi a Gibbs e prendendolo a braccetto, “quello a cui tu non sei mai voluto venire con noi. Anche a Kate piaceva e così possiamo brindare a lei, che ne dite?”

“No Abby, niente bar.”

“E dove vorresti andare a festeggiare? Ci porti tutti al ristorante e paghi tu Jethro?” Chiese Ducky ridendo.

“No dottore, niente bar e niente ristorante. Ci troviamo qui sotto tra mezz’ora.”

***

“Devo proprio ammetterlo, Boss, la tua idea su come festeggiare è decisamente molto diversa dalla mia e probabilmente anche da quella del resto del genere umano.”

Gibbs si girò a guardare il suo agente anziano in piedi vicino a lui, “non è questo il modo in cui festeggio di solito, Tony. È tutta una questione di circostanze. In questo caso siamo qui a festeggiare perché è finita. Perciò consideriamo questa sera come la chiusura definitiva di una porta. Una sorta di addio al passato.”

“A dire il vero Abby si sta anche divertendo.”

Lo scappellotto arrivò all’improvviso, ma decisamente meritato e probabilmente anche un po’ cercato come succedeva la maggior parte delle volte in cui, a modo suo, Tony si divertiva a dire qualcosa in modo da provocare una reazione di Gibbs.

“Ahi Boss, che ho fatto di male questa volta?”

Con la sua bottiglietta di whiskey in mano Gibbs si mise di fronte a Tony e lo guardò, sorridendogli malizioso. A quella vista Tony rimase talmente stupito che ogni parola gli morì in gola, “non hai fatto niente di male, Tony. Era solo quello che volevi… o mi sto forse sbagliando? Perché personalmente sono arrivato alla conclusione che non ti dispiace poi così tanto avere le mie mani addosso Tony.”

Ecco, quello era il classico caso in cui Gibbs riusciva a zittire Tony senza dover urlare. Quella volta poi gli riuscì ancora più facile del solito proprio perché Tony non avrebbe mai saputo come ribattere a quell’affermazione nemmeno in mille anni.

Il giovane non si sarebbe mai aspettato niente di simile da parte del suo capo. Mai. Non che personalmente non lo avesse mai voluto o non avesse mai pensato alle mani di Gibbs addosso al suo corpo, Tony aveva ormai perso il conto del numero di notti insonni passate a pensare a Gibbs.

La cosa che più lo aveva lasciato perplesso era l’idea che Gibbs se ne fosse in qualche modo reso conto. Quello era ciò che lo aveva lasciato senza parole, lui era convinto di essere sempre riuscito a nascondere più che bene i propri sentimenti. Invece, probabilmente, non era affatto così visto ciò che Gibbs gli aveva appena detto.

“Allora Tony, mi sbaglio forse?” La voce di Gibbs in quel momento era più bassa e più profonda del solito, tanto che un brivido di piacere scivolo lungo la schiena di Tony, lasciandolo per un attimo senza fiato.

“Gibbs! Tony! Avanti venite qui ora, è arrivato il momento!”

Fu la voce squillante di Abby a rompere quello strano momento tra di loro. Tony sospirò piano e passò accanto a Gibbs per raggiungere Abby, Ducky e McGee, tutti e tre raccolti attorno alla tomba di Kate.

Quella era stata l’idea di Gibbs per chiudere con il passato e dire addio a Kate. Il giorno dopo la morte del suo assassino.

Però poco prima che Tony lo sorpassasse del tutto Gibbs chiuse una mano attorno al polso del giovane. Non con forza, ma di sicuro con decisione. Tony guardò l’uomo, c’erano mille domande nei suoi occhi, ma il giovane sapeva perfettamente che Gibbs non aveva intenzione di dargli nemmeno una risposta, per lo meno non in quel momento.

E forse, pensò Tony, forse era meglio così. Quello non era di certo il posto migliore per affrontare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in ballo tra di loro. Perciò fu con altrettanta decisione che Tony liberò il suo polso dalla stretta di Gibbs e raggiunse gli altri.

Ognuno di loro aveva il proprio personale addio da fare, nelle loro menti ognuno ebbe il tempo e lo spazio per l’ultima privata conversazione con l’amica.

L’unico a parlare ad alta voce fu Gibbs che si avvicinò alla lapide di Kate e mormorò, “Semper Fidelis.”

Dopo le parole del capo tutti si avviarono in silenzio verso il parcheggio. Ognuno di loro perso nei suoi pensieri e nei ricordi del tempo passato con Kate.

Una volta arrivati alle macchine Abby propose di finire la serata in un bar lì vicino. Ducky e McGee accettarono con entusiasmo, mentre Gibbs e Tony declinarono entrambi l’invito con gentilezza. Erano più certi che, per quella sera, il tuffo nel passato era finito, tutti e due troppo stanchi per continuare a ricordare.

Abby cercò di convincerli, ma quando alla fine realizzò che non sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento se ne andò rassegnata, subito seguita da Ducky e McGee. Nel giro di un attimo nel parcheggio del cimitero erano rimasti solo Tony e Gibbs.

Tony fece qualche passo in silenzio verso la sua macchina, il tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di Gibbs.

“DiNozzo!”

L’agente si fermò di fronte alla propria auto, grato che Gibbs lo avesse chiamato. Non voleva andarsene in quel modo, non senza essere riuscito a capire qualcosa sull’atteggiamento di poco prima di Gibbs. E, soprattutto, non voleva andarsene senza sapere cosa accidenti volesse Gibbs da lui.

“Sì, Boss?” Rispose piano, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardare l’altro uomo, ma subito sentì le mani dell’altro sui suoi fianchi, sentì il corpo caldo di Gibbs contro il suo, sentì il suo fiato caldo sul collo… e tutto questo lo fece rabbrividire di puro piacere.

“Vieni a casa con me, Tony,” mormorò Gibbs, la bocca così pericolosamente vicina al suo orecchio da farlo sussultare.

Con decisione anche Tony si divincolò di nuovo da lui, riuscendo finalmente a girarsi e a fronteggiare l’uomo. Faccia a faccia questa volta.

“Gibbs,” mormorò appena Tony, la voce bassa, troppa la paura di tradire quello che stava provando in quel momento e se l’uomo di fronte a lui avesse sentito la sua voce tremare Tony non avrebbe più potuto nascondere proprio niente, “cosa vuoi da me ora? Cosa diamine stai facendo? Cosa vuoi Gibbs? Cosa vuoi davvero?”

“Te. Voglio te, Tony. È davvero così difficile da capire?”

Nel sentire quelle parole, dette da Gibbs come se fossero una cosa del tutto normale, Tony rabbrividì. Decisamente per lui non era una cosa così normale sentirsi dire una cosa del genere dal suo capo. Quando il suo cervello finì di elaborare con attenzione la risposta dell’uomo si decise finalmente a dire qualcosa, “perché?”

Lo chiese con un filo di voce, sentendo dentro di sé la voglia di prendersi a schiaffi da solo. Che razza di domanda era quella?

Probabilmente lo pensò anche Gibbs che, non appena Tony ebbe formulato ad alta voce la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente, rise. E quando lo fece la sua risata era di nuovo quella che il giorno prima aveva incantato Tony in ufficio: bella, fresca e giovane, quella con cui sembrava che anche gli occhi dell’uomo sorridessero, quella che purtroppo si sentiva troppo poco per i gusti di Tony, quella che faceva impazzire il giovane agente ogni volta che la sentiva.

Esattamente come fece anche in quel momento.

La sola differenza rispetto alle altre volte in cui l’aveva sentita era che in quel momento Tony si sentiva libero di fare ciò che voleva. Di reagire a modo suo al suono di quella risata, senza doversi preoccupare delle conseguenze. Senza doversi preoccupare di nascondere come lo faceva sentire.

E infatti fu con decisione, e senza nemmeno riflettere, che Tony afferrò Gibbs per le spalle e lo sbatté con la schiena contro la propria macchina, schiacciandolo contro la carrozzeria con il peso del corpo, tanto per rendere almeno un po’ difficili le cose a Gibbs in caso cambiasse idea all’improvviso.

Il sorriso scomparve subito dal volto dell’uomo, lasciando spazio a qualcosa di più profondo e intenso.

“Boss,” mormorò Tony avvicinando il viso a quello dell’altro.

“DiNozzo,” replicò Gibbs in un sussurro, “io sono il capo e questo vuol dire che io ho sempre ragione. Perciò cosa ne dici ora di stare zitto e baciarmi? Oppure, se proprio non ce la fai, spostati in modo che possa sbatterti io contro questa portiera e fare tutto ciò che voglio.”

Bastarono quelle parole per far scoppiare a ridere Tony, “certo che tu non ti smentisci proprio mai, vero Boss? In nessuna occasione.”

Al suono di quelle parole Gibbs diede uno scappellotto a Tony ridendo, “nemmeno tu ti smentisci mai DiNozzo. Parli e parli e parli… e mi fai sempre aspettare.”

“Oh, ma io non ti faccio mai aspettare, Boss.”

“Sì che lo fai DiNozzo.”

“Tony. Se vuoi davvero che ti baci, se vuoi davvero che venga a casa con te, se vuoi davvero che io venga a letto con te, almeno chiamami con il mio nome Boss.”

“Boss?” Ribatté Gibbs guardandolo serio.

“Jethro?” Chiese Tony quasi timidamente.

“Jethro direi che è perfetto, Tony,” mormorò Gibbs appoggiando una mano sul fianco di Tony, “perfetto,” continuò guardando sempre negli occhi quel giovane uomo schiacciato contro di lui.

“Già, perfetto,” disse ancora Tony avvicinando il viso a quello dell’uomo, “perfetto,” mormorò ancora prima di appoggiare finalmente la bocca a quella di Gibbs.

E quando finalmente le loro labbra si sfiorano per la prima volta, un gemito di piacere troppo a lungo trattenuto sfuggì ad entrambi e Gibbs utilizzò quell’attimo di distrazione per allontanare un po’ il corpo del giovane dal suo, ma solo per poterlo afferrare per il bavero della giacca e poi tirarselo contro di nuovo, così da poter approfondire quel bacio, così da poterne prendere il controllo.

Quando le loro lingue si sfiorarono per la prima volta, d’istinto Tony si spinse di più contro il corpo dell’altro, gemendo nella bocca di Gibbs, le mani strette attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo.

Riprendere fiato fu necessario ad entrambi dopo un po’, anche se era come se nessuno dei due volesse mettere fine a quel bacio. Quando si furono ripresi un attimo il primo a parlare fu Gibbs, “ora vuoi rispondere alla prima domanda che ti ho fatto, Tony?” Gli chiese, la bocca vicina all’orecchio del giovane, il corpo di Tony stretto contro il suo, “vuoi venire a casa con me?”

“Sì,” fu la risposta appena sussurrata di Tony, “sì dannazione, portami dove vuoi purché sia vicino.”

Gibbs sorrise, lasciando andare il giovane. Sospirando Tony fece un paio di passi indietro, rendendosi conto di quanta fatica gli era costata farli, allontanarsi dalla sicurezza dell’abbraccio dell’altro uomo.

“Casa mia non è troppo vicina, così come non lo è la tua, ma non voglio finire in uno squallido motel Tony e mi auguro che per te sia lo stesso.”

Ora che Gibbs era almeno a qualche passo di distanza da lui Tony era riuscito a riacquistare il suo normale autocontrollo. Sorrise all’uomo di fronte a sé, “casa tua andrà benissimo Boss. Solo giurami che non mi farai lavorare alla tua barca per tutta la notte.”

Sorridendo malizioso Gibbs riempì lo spazio vuoto tra di loro e prese tra le mani il viso di Tony, baciandolo con più calma questa volta, lasciando alla sua lingua la libertà di fare ciò che voleva, prendendosi il tempo necessario per esplorare la bocca del giovane con calma e senza fretta.

Dal canto suo Tony passò le braccia attorno alla vita di Gibbs e si strinse piano a lui, godendosi quel bacio dolce e delicato come una carezza. Ma da un certo punto di vista più forte e intenso del primo che si erano scambiati. Forse più vero.

Quando si staccarono Gibbs appoggiò la fronte a quella di Tony senza smettere di sorridere, in vita sua Tony non aveva mai visto Jethro Gibbs sorridere così a lungo e questo fece sorridere anche lui, “no, non ho intenzione di farti lavorare alla mia barca per tutta la notte. La mia intenzione è quella di farti lavorare diciamo… sotto di me per tutta la notte, che ne dici agente speciale DiNozzo?”

“Vediamo un po’,” mormorò Tony, “direi che il tuo piano mi piace. Di certo non sarà un problema lavorare sotto di te, Boss.”

Detto questo Tony lo lasciò andare, spostandosi completamente da lui e prendendo le chiavi della macchina dalla tasca del cappotto.

“Che ne dici se ora la smettiamo di parlare e ci muoviamo?”

“Cos’è successo negli ultimi dieci minuti da renderti così dannatamente efficiente DiNozzo?”

Ridendo Tony aprì la portiera della macchina, poi, prima di salire, si girò di nuovo a guardare Gibbs, “non saprei… credo che sia tutto merito del mio capo. Ha escogitato un ottimo modo per convincermi ad essere efficiente. È piuttosto in gamba direi, che ne dici?”

“Sì. Diciamo che questa sera ha avuto decisamente un’ottima idea.”

***

Per quanto riguardava Tony, il tragitto dal cimitero a casa di Gibbs era stato quasi infinito. Al momento era finalmente appoggiato alla porta d’entrata in attesa che il suo capo arrivasse. Per fortuna che, per quanto ne sapeva Tony, l’uomo guidava in modo spericolato solo quando era in macchina con loro perché, in caso contrario, il giovane si sarebbe messo a pensare alle duemila cosa più terribili che sarebbero potute capitare a Gibbs da quando lui era lì ad aspettarlo.

Alla fine però l’uomo arrivò sano e salvo solo dieci minuti dopo di lui. Parcheggiò la macchina nel viale di casa e scese. Poi, con tutta calma, raggiunse Tony, sempre appoggiato alla porta.

“DiNozzo.” Mormorò Gibbs fermandosi di fronte a lui.

“Boss.” Replicò Tony scostandosi di lato per permettergli di aprire la porta.

Sempre con quella calma esasperante di poco prima l’uomo aprì e fece cenno a Tony di entrare.

“Addirittura un gentiluomo,” mormorò il più giovane passandogli accanto per entrare in casa.

Pochi secondi dopo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, Tony si ritrovò di nuovo con la schiena contro quella stessa porta alla quale era stato appoggiato fino a poco prima. Le due cose diverse in quel momento erano il lato contro cui si trovava e il corpo di Gibbs contro il suo.

Non ebbe tempo di pensare o dire niente perché subito la bocca di Gibbs fu sulla sua mentre le sue mani stavano combattendo contro il nodo della sua cravatta. Tony dal canto suo aveva vita più facile, infatti le sue mani si erano già fatte strada sotto la maglietta di Gibbs e ora stava già accarezzando la pelle calda dell’uomo che era il suo capo, il suo maestro e che di lì a poco sarebbe diventato il suo amante.

Quando poco dopo Gibbs si staccò da lui lo guardò con il classico enigmatico ‘sguardo alla Gibbs’ e probabilmente, per una delle poche volte in vita sua Tony lo sostenne senza problemi, ricambiando con uno sguardo caldo, calmo e tranquillo ‘alla DiNozzo’.

“Di norma quando ti guardo in questo modo capisci che voglio che tu faccia qualcosa.”

“Infatti di solito, quando la situazione è normale, e al momento direi che è tutto fuorché una normale giornata di lavoro perciò non ho la minima idea di cosa dovrei fare.”

Gibbs scosse la testa sorridendo, “togliti quella dannata cravatta Tony e fallo da solo prima che ti io ti strozzi per sbaglio cercando di togliertela.”

Nel sentire quelle parole Tony sorrise divertito mentre piano iniziava a slacciarsi il nodo della cravatta. Una volta disfatto la sfilò e la gettò a terra.

Allora, finalmente, le mani di Gibbs poterono iniziare a sbottonare con tutta calma la camicia del giovane agente. Quando fu del tutto aperta l’uomo appoggiò i palmi sul petto di Tony, accarezzando piano quella pelle calda e morbida sotto il suo tocco.

“Dio, Jethro,” mormorò Tony leccandosi le labbra, “fai qualcosa, mi stai torturando. Ti prego.”

“Mhm,” mugugnò Gibbs avvicinando il viso al suo, “vuoi proprio tutto e subito eh? Non hai nemmeno un po’ di pazienza.”

L’uomo guardò negli occhi il giovane e poi, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Tony avvicinò la bocca al petto di quest’ultimo, poggiando un bacio leggero al livello del cuore. Tony sussultò a quel contatto, ma subito dopo un gemito lasciò le sue labbra quando la lingua di Gibbs cominciò a torturargli un capezzolo.

Subito Gibbs, soddisfatto dalla reazione di Tony, prese il capezzolo tra le labbra, iniziando a succhiarlo e solo quando fu certo che il giovane stava gradendo tutte le sue attenzioni passò all’altro, cominciando a torturare anche quello. Le mani dell’uomo erano strette attorno ai fianchi di Tony, la sua presa era forte e decisa, non voleva che il giovane si staccasse da quella porta, voleva tenerlo lì e torturarlo come più gli piaceva.

“Jethro… mhm, oddio fermati, ti prego, mi stai uccidendo così.”

Ignorandolo Gibbs continuò a torturargli i capezzoli ancora per qualche istante prima di decidersi a lasciarlo andare. Allora cercò di nuovo la sua bocca, trovandola pronta e accogliente solo per lui.

Finalmente libero dalla presa di Gibbs sui fianchi, Tony si mosse abbastanza velocemente da riuscire a sorprendere l’uomo e invertire le posizioni.

“Mhm,” mormorò Gibbs, “pensavo di essere riuscito a confonderti al punto da non lasciarti nemmeno il tempo di pensare a fare qualcosa di simile, mi stupisci sempre di più Tony.”

“Lo prendo come un complimento Boss, soprattutto se consideriamo il fatto che stupire Leroy Jethro Gibbs non è certo cosa semplice,” replicò Tony appoggiando la bocca al collo di Gibbs e dandogli dei piccoli baci, “quello che intendo fare ora è stupirti ancora di più, usando metodi molto più divertenti,” finì poi sorridendo, mentre con le mani iniziava a sbottonare i pantaloni dell’uomo.

Quando ebbe finito glieli fece scivolare lungo le gambe, ma prima di finire di togliergli quelli gli sfilò la maglietta e poi si inginocchiò in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Cazzo Tony,” mormorò Gibbs abbassando lo sguardo solo per incontrare quello dell’altro uomo. Gli occhi del giovane sembravano sorridere con la sua bocca, ed erano resi più lucidi dalla passione. Il fiato si mozzò in gola all’uomo alla sola idea del suo agente anziano - il suo - inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, pronto a fare di lui tutto ciò che voleva.

Tony non lo fece aspettare troppo a lungo, pochi secondi dopo infatti stava già leccando l’erezione di Gibbs, godendo dei gemiti che piano lasciavano le labbra socchiuse del suo capo.

“Per l’amor del cielo Tony, smettila di giocare ora,” riuscì a sussurrare Gibbs tra un gemito e l’altro.

“Mhm… guardami Jethro. Abbassa il viso e guardami,” fu la dolce e maliziosa replica di Tony.

E quando Gibbs lo fece per poco non gli mancò la terra sotto i piedi. Appena i suoi occhi si posarono sul viso del giovane, Tony si passò la lingua sulle labbra prima di chiuderle attorno al suo sesso. Quello fu il momento in cui, per la prima volta da che lo conosceva, Tony vide Gibbs perdere completamente il controllo.

Un brivido di puro piacere attraversò anche la sua schiena nel momento stesso in cui realizzò che, se l’imperscrutabile Gibbs stava perdendo il controllo in quel modo, il merito era tutto suo. Continuò a succhiare il sesso dell’uomo con più decisione, godendo della presa stretta e decisa della mano di Gibbs tra i suoi capelli.

“Tony… mhm… Tony fermati… Per l’amor del cielo, fermati.”

Sorridendo Tony si fermò, guardando Gibbs negli occhi, “sono riuscito a stupirti ancora un po’, Boss?”

“Lo sai che lo hai fatto Tony,” replicò Gibbs sorridendo e scuotendo la testa, “ma avrei altri piani se la cosa non ti disturba.”

Tony si rialzò. Una volta in piedi si appoggiò contro il corpo dell’uomo, baciandolo con trasporto, “sono tutto tuo, Boss.”

“E posso fare di te ciò che voglio, DiNozzo?” Lo stuzzicò Gibbs stringendo un capezzolo tra le dita e facendo gemere Tony, “posso anche farti impazzire?” Continuò appoggiando una mano tra le gambe del giovane e muovendola piano.

“Fai quello che vuoi Boss,” replicò Tony leccandosi le labbra, “ma fallo però…”

“Dunque non posso farti impazzire, giusto?” Lo incalzò ancora Gibbs, “o posso? Insomma agente DiNozzo, dimmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia. Deciditi.”

“Scopami, Jethro. Contro questa porta, sul pavimento, dove accidenti ti pare e piace, ma scopami prima di farmi impazzire sul serio.”

Al suono di quelle parole Gibbs prese il viso di Tony tra le mani e lo baciò con trasporto, senza avere il coraggio di continuare quel giochino con il suo agente. Questa volta non era sicuro che la sua voce sarebbe stata in grado di nascondere l’emozione che quelle parole gli avevano fatto provare. L’emozione nel sapere che Tony si stava donando a lui completamente, senza ripensamenti e senza paura.

Perciò sempre senza parlare prese il giovane per mano e gli fece strada fino alla sua camera da letto. Una volta arrivati finì di spogliare entrambi prima di spingere Tony sul suo letto senza troppe cerimonie, per poi sdraiarsi su di lui.

Gibbs godette per un attimo del suono della risata di Tony, risata che ben presto si trasformò in un gemito strozzato quando gli morse un capezzolo con più decisione. Facendogli male, ma sapendo che in realtà al giovane non era spiaciuto per niente, anzi. Il corpo di Tony teso sotto il suo diceva che quello che l’agente stava provando era ben lontano dal dolore.

Quando si stancò di torturarlo in quel modo iniziò a riempire di baci il corpo del giovane, leccando e succhiando, ma sempre stando ben attento a non sfiorare il suo sesso nemmeno per scherzo.

“Dannazione, Gibbs,” sibilò Tony ormai senza il più minimo segno di autocontrollo, “scopami, ti prego. Ti voglio, ti voglio ora.”

“Shhh,” mormorò Gibbs risalendo lungo il corpo del giovane solo per arrivare al suo viso e poterlo baciare dolcemente, “non voglio farti male, Tony.”

Ma Tony ormai non sentiva più ragioni, “ti prego, Gibbs…”

“Shhh,” lo zittì di nuovo l’uomo facendo scivolare un dito nella bocca del compagno e restando a osservarlo mentre il giovane lo succhiava. Gibbs gemette al ricordo di quelle labbra strette attorno al suo sesso solo poco prima.

Dopo un attimo aggiunse un dito al primo e lasciò che Tony li succhiasse ancora un po’ prima di sfilarli dalla sua bocca, solo per farli entrare piano in lui, uno alla volta, osservando le reazioni sul viso di Tony.

Quando sentì il corpo del giovane completamente rilassato e gemiti di piacere sfuggire dalle sue labbra tolse le dita da lui e prese un preservativo dal cassetto, indossandolo sotto lo sguardo attento di Tony che non si stava perdendo nemmeno il minimo movimento di Gibbs.

“Piace quello che vedi, Tony?”

Il modo in cui lo guardò nel fare quella domanda fece sorridere Tony, “Non hai la minima idea di quanto mi piace ciò che vedo, Jethro.”

“Sai, mi piace il modo in cui pronunci il mio nome. Non mi è mai piaciuto, per questo preferisco che tutti mi chiamino Gibbs, ma il modo in cui tu lo dici… beh, fai suonare bene anche un nome assurdo come Jethro.”

“Non avrei mai immaginato che tu avessi qualche specie di fetish per il suono della mia voce, Boss.”

“Perché credi che in tutti questi anni io ti abbia sempre lasciato parlare senza averti ancora sparato?”

“Immagino che devo essere dannatamente grato alla mia voce per essere ancora vivo, allora.”

Sorridendo Gibbs si sdraiò su di lui, baciandogli prima il collo e poi le labbra. Prendendosi il tempo necessario per godere di quella bocca calda e delle mani forti di Tony che si muovevano sulla sua schiena.

“Mi vuoi, Tony?” Gibbs chiese poco dopo, quelle parole appena sussurrate all’orecchio del giovane, “e tu Jethro? Tu mi vuoi?”

Sorridendo Gibbs prese il volto di Tony tra le mani, “ti voglio, Tony. Ti voglio da moltissimo tempo.”

“E allora prendimi.”

Senza più dire niente e dopo aver spalmato un po’ di lubrificante sul suo sesso Gibbs entrò piano dentro di lui, iniziando a muoversi subito in quel corpo caldo e accogliente. Un gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando Tony si inarcò sotto di lui, cercando ancora più contatto tra i loro corpi.

“Oddio Gibbs, ti prego, più forte…” E Gibbs non se lo fece certo ripetere due volte, iniziando ad aumentare il ritmo delle sue spinte. Da quel momento i loro gemiti furono uno solo.

Tony appoggiò le mani sulla schiena dell’uomo, graffiandolo, incapace di pensare. Poi, piano le fece scivolare sui fianchi dell’altro per farle infine cadere sul letto accanto ai loro corpi, stringendo le lenzuola con forza per evitare di urlare, evitare di perdere completamente il controllo.

I suoi tentativi di resistere più a lungo possibile vennero vanificati nel momento in cui la mano di Gibbs si strinse attorno al suo sesso, iniziando a muoversi su di lui a ritmo con le sue spinte. Vennero entrambi poco dopo, i loro gemiti sempre più forti e incontrollabili, persi in un bacio senza fine.

Quando i brividi del piacere intenso che aveva appena provato lasciarono il suo corpo, Gibbs si spostò da sopra il giovane e si sdraiò al suo fianco, accarezzandogli stancamente un braccio mentre Tony, dal canto suo, non aveva il coraggio di fare assolutamente niente, nemmeno di girarsi a guardare l’uomo vicino a lui.

Il suo capo. Il suo amante… ma amante solo per quella notte o…?

Il giovane scosse la testa, appoggiandosi un braccio sugli occhi, tutto pur di non vedere, tutto pur di non dover ammettere di essere davvero appena stato a letto con Gibbs. Quando l’uomo se ne accorse si girò su un fianco, e con una dolcezza del tutto estranea al Leroy Jethro Gibbs che Tony conosceva, appoggiò una mano sul suo braccio e lo spostò in modo da poter guardare Tony negli occhi.

“Rilassati Tony, non hai ucciso nessuno, ne sei consapevole, vero?”

“Vedo che non lo perdi proprio mai il tuo particolare senso dell’umorismo.”

“E perché mai non dovrei aver voglia di scherzare, scusa? Ho appena avuto il miglior orgasmo di tutta la mia vita, devo forse diventare improvvisamente triste e silenzioso come te?”

Tony annuì, “okay, beccato. Però mi piace, voglio dire che tu… uhm, sia stato bene,” mormorò il giovane rilassandosi un attimo e abbozzando un sorriso, “ma ora, Boss? Che diavolo succede ora?”

“Ti sembro forse un veggente, DiNozzo?” Gli rispose Gibbs serio,” ascoltami, non so cosa succederà di preciso in futuro, ma quello che so è che quando saremo da soli, io e te, lontani dall’NCIS, puoi continuare a chiamarmi Jethro.”

Il giovane cercò di trattenere il più a lungo possibile un sorriso di sollievo nel sentire quelle parole, ma non gli riuscì molto bene, “allora non è stata solo una notte e via, Jethro?”

“Non so cosa sia stato Tony, non sono bravo a parlare di sentimenti e cose simili e lo sai fin troppo bene, ma una cosa che so di sicuro è che non è stata una cosa da una notte e via,” rispose Gibbs sorridendogli e baciandolo dolcemente, “e adesso fammi un favore DiNozzo, spegni il cervello e dormi, al resto penseremo domani mattina con calma, okay?”

“Okay, Boss,” rispose Tony.

Poco dopo erano entrambi profondamente addormentati, uno tra le braccia dell’altro, senza sapere cosa riservava loro il futuro, ma per la prima volta insieme.

***

 _Due settimane… un giorno… dodici ore…_

 _Lo so che è ridicolo, dannatamente ridicolo e pure infantile stare qui a contare i giorni e le ore, mi sento davvero un liceale alla prima cotta._

 _Così come mi sento anche dannatamente stupido restando qui, nascosto dietro lo schermo del mio pc ad osservare Jethro… no, Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!_

 _Dannazione qui siamo in ufficio e questo significa che qui lui è il mio capo. Solo il mio capo e niente di più._

 _Anche se, effettivamente, non riesco a smettere di chiedermi se lui è qualcosa di più di questo. Dell’essere il mio capo. Quello che io vorrei sapere è se io e Jet… io e Gibbs siamo davvero qualcosa di più?_

 _Perché siamo amanti. Questo è dannatamente vero. Lo siamo da due settimane, un giorno e dodici ore._

 _Ma si può davvero essere solo amanti? Si può davvero andare a letto tutte le notti con la stessa persona e lasciare fuori i sentimenti? Lo possiamo fare noi, soprattutto? O meglio: lo posso fare io? Posso io lasciare i sentimenti fuori da questa nostra storia? Ma la nostra poi è una storia? O è… solo sesso?_

 _Oddio sono un esperto detective, e, per favore, permettetemi di dire che sono anche piuttosto bravo nel mio lavoro, perciò perché non riesco a trovare delle risposte a queste domande? Passo le mie giornate a cercare e trovare risposte per gli altri, perché non posso trovarne anche per me?_

 _Anche perché queste dannate domande continuano a girarmi in testa come un disco rotto e inizio a chiedermi davvero cosa ho fatto di male per meritarmi una tortura simile._

 _A parte, logicamente, andare a letto con Gibbs la prima volta._

 _Eppure no, per favore, non voglio essere frainteso, okay? Io non rimpiango niente di quello che c’è stato e tutt’ora c’è tra noi._

 _Io… io cosa? Io sto bene con lui. Lui mi fa sentire vivo così come non mi sentivo da anni. Lui mi fa sentire una persona nuova, una persona migliore._

 _McGee ed Abby dicono che ultimamente sono cambiato, che non guardo più ogni donna che mi passa accanto ed è vero, lo so. Accidenti anche Ducky si è accorto che c’è qualcosa di strano, è arrivato anche a chiedermi per quale motivo io non ci abbia ancora provato con Ziva._

 _Già, perché Ziva, che ora lavora con noi come agente di collegamento del Mossad, è indubbiamente una bellissima ragazza. Molto bella. Però ha un piccolissimo difetto: non è Jethro._

 _E che diamine! Almeno nei pensieri, ufficio o non ufficio, sarò pure libero di chiamarlo come mi pare e piace, no?_

 _Giusto! Perfetto!_

 _E comunque alla fine di tutto questo insensato discorso tra me e me, di fronte allo schermo spento del mio pc - e se Jethro se ne accorge sono un agente finito - sono ancora al punto di partenza: cosa c’è tra me e Jethro? Cosa provo io per lui?_

***

 _Un tempo uno scappellotto a Tony non lo avrebbe levato nessuno._

 _Sono venti minuti che fissa a vuoto lo schermo del suo pc ed è ormai chiaro che anche Ziva e McGee se ne sono accorti, nonostante io stia facendo finta di niente._

 _E, che io sia dannato, vorrei fermarli in questo momento. Vorrei fermare quel fiume di domande che stanno facendo a Tony, perché sono domande alle quali lui non può rispondere._

 _E, se Tony non può rispondere, logicamente, è colpa mia._

 _Perché non può, e non deve nemmeno pensare di dire a Ziva o a McGee o ad Abby o a Ducky, che la persona che gli ha fatto ‘perdere la testa’ - come gli ripete Ziva da cinque minuti - facendogli dimenticare di guardare le altre donne sono io._

 _O almeno credo di essere io._

 _Però sì, avanti, sono io, chi altri?_

 _Quando non siamo al lavoro, ovvero qui insieme, siamo a casa sua o a casa mia, ma comunque sempre insieme e sempre e solo noi due. E tutto questo ormai sta andando avanti da un po’ di tempo._

 _Non molto, a dire il vero, però nemmeno troppo poco._

 _E va bene così._

 _Anche se, per la prima volta in questo poco, ma non troppo poco, tempo mi viene da chiedermi cosa esattamente c’è tra me e Tony. Voglio dire, sono reduce da tre matrimoni - Shannon non farà mai parte del conteggio - e mai una volta mi sono fermato a chiedermi cosa c’era tra me e una delle mie ex mogli. Mi sono sempre buttato a capofitto in ogni storia che ho avuto con ognuna di loro. Anche con Jenny a Parigi, uguale. Buttarsi, senza pensare a niente._

 _Oddio e forse, ora che ci penso, il problema con tutte loro è stato proprio questo: il non pensare. Il non prendermi mai il tempo di fermarmi un attimo per capire cosa ci fosse tra di noi. Anche perché effettivamente, se lo avessi fatto, mi sarei reso conto che tra noi di vero non c’era proprio niente._

 _E tra me e Tony, invece? Cosa c’è tra me e Tony?_

 _In realtà è la prima volta che me lo chiedo e la cosa un po’ mi preoccupa. Voglio dire cosa c’è di diverso in questo rapporto con Tony che mi fa venire voglia di fermarmi davvero a pensare?_

 _Perché ora, all’improvviso? Perché con Tony, perché voglio sapere cosa c’è tra di noi?_

 _Voglio dire siamo io e Tony._

 _Ci conosciamo da anni ormai, sono il suo capo da abbastanza tempo da poter dire di conoscerlo piuttosto bene… perché allora oggi, proprio oggi, ho dannatamente voglia di dare una risposta a tutte queste domande su di noi?_

 _Cos’ha oggi di diverso da ieri? O da domani?_

 _Forse dovrei semplicemente smetterla. Smetterla e pensare che non mi importa cosa sia ad unirci, la cosa importante è il sapere che, nonostante tutto e non importa dove, stanotte potrò dormire di nuovo abbracciato a lui._

***

“Cosa?”

Tony si alzò di colpo dalla sedia della sua scrivania facendola volare a terra tanto era arrabbiato, “come è potuto succedere? Ziva come accidenti hai potuto lasciare accadere una cosa simile?”

Ziva guardò McGee in cerca d’aiuto. Non era successo nulla di così dannatamente drammatico da spiegare la reazione di Tony, e lei non aveva la minima idea di come riuscire a calmare l’amico, contava sul fatto che almeno McGee ci riuscisse.

“Tony ti vuoi calmare per l’amor del cielo?” Disse il pivello appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’uomo, ma Tony si scostò bruscamente da lui.

“Calmarmi, Pivello? Hanno sparato a…” Tony strinse forte i pugni per non dire qualcosa di cui poi si sarebbe pentito, “hanno sparato a Gibbs, per la misera, come faccio a stare tranquillo?”

L’agente del Mossad e il pivello si guardarono entrambi stupiti, cercando di dare un senso alla reazione completamente esagerata e fuori luogo di Tony.

Gibbs e Ziva era andati a prelevare un sospetto a casa sua per portarlo lì per un interrogatorio, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato che ad aprire loro la porta sarebbe stata la moglie del sospettato, armata di tutto punto. Ziva e Gibbs, nonostante la sorpresa, avevano avuto i riflessi abbastanza pronti per gettarsi di lato ed evitare la prima scarica di proiettili. La donna non era una buona tiratrice e nemmeno abituata ad usare armi perché, in caso contrario, sarebbero morti entrambi nel momento stesso in cui la porta si era aperta.

Con la seconda scarica di proiettili, però, Gibbs era stato colpito ad una spalla e comunque, nonostante questo, lui e Ziva erano riusciti a disarmare la donna e a portarla lì. Anche se purtroppo il loro sospetto era riuscito a scappare dopo aver usato la moglie come diversivo.

Gibbs, dopo mille proteste, era stato portato all’ospedale militare di Bethesda, mentre Ziva era tornata all’NCIS con la donna per interrogarla e per avvertire gli altri che, nonostante un proiettile nella spalla, Gibbs stava bene.

“Senti Tony, Gibbs sta bene, te lo assicuro. Mi ha detto di dirti di prendere tu in mano il comando fino al suo ritorno.”

“Prendilo tu il comando,” sibilò il giovane uomo fulminando Ziva con gli occhi prima di passare accanto a McGee e dargli una spallata per farsi strada, “io vado in ospedale a vedere come sta Gibbs.”

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte,” la voce autoritaria di Jenny Shepard, direttore dell’NCIS, lo bloccò sul posto. Tony si girò a guardarla, senza nascondere tutta l’ansia e la preoccupazione che stava provando in quel momento.

Con Jenny lui e Jethro non dovevano nascondere proprio niente. Un mese prima Tony era riuscito a convincere Gibbs ad uscire a cena con lui, per una volta aveva deciso di volere qualcosa di diverso dalla solita cena da asporto a casa sua o a quella del suo capo. Proprio quella sera, però, anche Jenny aveva deciso di uscire a cena con il suo compagno e di portarlo in un ristorante molto carino e intimo di cui Tony le aveva parlato qualche giorno prima.

Nonostante l’imbarazzo per quell’incontro inaspettato non ci fu bisogno di grandi discorsi quella sera. Jenny era una donna molto intelligente, e fare due più due era stato semplice per lei. Gibbs e Tony a cena insieme in un ristorante molto intimo e molto romantico. Non serviva davvero essere il direttore di un agenzia federale per trarre le dovute conclusioni.

Quella sera si era limitata a salutarli cordialmente, riuscendo anche a fingere disinteresse, ma il lunedì mattina, come prima cosa, aveva chiamato Gibbs in ufficio, ben decisa a chiarire quella situazione almeno con lui. Non aveva vietato all’uomo di vedere Tony, l’unica cosa di cui si era raccomandata era stata di stare attenti, per lo meno in ufficio. L’NCIS era pur sempre un’agenzia federale e una delle regole di Gibbs era ‘non uscire con un collega’.

Perciò, in quel momento, l’atteggiamento di Tony stava rendendo vane tutte le promesse di Gibbs su quello che sarebbe stato un rapporto semplicemente professionale tra lui e Tony in ufficio.

“Ho appena parlato con Gibbs,” disse perciò Jenny mettendosi di fronte a Tony e guardandolo negli occhi, “seguimi,” intimò al giovane a voce bassa.

Tony seguì la donna fino ad un angolo un po’ appartato, “Direttore…”

“Zitto,” lo ammonì lei puntandogli un dito al petto, “Jethro sta bene. Ho chiamato l’ospedale e gli infermieri sono stati tanto gentili da farmi parlare direttamente con lui. E tu puoi fare la stessa identica cosa che ho fatto io. Ma, dopo averlo sentito ed esserti assicurato che sta bene, ho bisogno di te qui, Tony. Ho bisogno della tua testa in questo caso. Ora mando Ziva ad interrogare quella donna, tu chiama Jethro e poi pensa a fare il tuo dannato lavoro!”

“Direttore,” la fermò Tony prima che lei se ne andasse, “grazie.”

Lei si limitò a sorridere al giovane che stava già componendo il numero dell’ospedale. Quando gli rispose il centralino chiese di poter parlare con l’agente speciale dell’NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Solo quando sentì la voce calma e tranquilla di Gibbs all’altro capo del telefono Tony si rese conto che aveva praticamente trattenuto il respiro in attesa di sentirlo.

“Gibbs.”

“Come stai?” La voce di Tony era bassa, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. Era appoggiato al muro, gli occhi chiusi e il suo corpo ancora teso per lo spavento che aveva preso.

“Sto bene, Tony,” rispose Gibbs, un sorriso nascosto nella sua voce, “tu piuttosto cosa ci fai al telefono con me anziché essere fuori a prendere quel dannato assassino?”

“Cosa? Cosa faccio… per l’amor del cielo, Jethro, ti rendi conto che oggi, per colpa tua, ho perso tipo dieci anni di vita?”

“Beh, scusami tanto se mi hanno sparato. La prossima volta ti chiederò prima il consenso, okay?”

Nella voce di Gibbs, nonostante le sue parole, non c’erano rabbia o ironia, ma solo dolcezza e un pizzico di divertimento che l’uomo sperava riuscissero a calmare in qualche modo il giovane.

“Ho avuto paura, Jethro. Ho avuto paura di averti perso, te ne rendi conto?”

“Tony tutto questo fa parte del nostro lavoro. Oggi è toccato a me, domani potrebbe succedere a te. Non possiamo dimenticare chi siamo e cosa facciamo per vivere agente DiNozzo.”

“Lo so Jethro, lo so,” mormorò Tony, “posso passare a prenderti più tardi o vai a casa da solo?”

“Vogliono tenermi sotto osservazione questa notte,” rispose Gibbs, “nonostante io stia bene. Questi stupidi medici non capiscono un accidente.”

“Jethro, ti prego. Quegli stupidi medici, come li chiami tu, sono coloro che hanno in mano la tua vita. Per favore, non offenderli. Io passo da te più tardi, non importa che ore saranno, che provino pure a fermarmi, sono armato.”

Gibbs rise, “non ammazzare nessuno, Tony.”

“Ci proverò Boss,” replicò Tony, “ci vediamo dopo,” il giovane sospirò e le parole che disse poco dopo lasciarono la sua bocca senza nemmeno pensare, senza riflettere sul senso di ciò che stava dicendo, “ti amo, Jethro.”

“Ci vediamo dopo, Tony,” rispose Gibbs, pur rendendosi conto quanto quelle non erano probabilmente le parole giuste per rispondere a ciò che Tony aveva appena detto.

Eppure non era riuscito a pensare a niente di meglio da dire. Quelle parole erano troppo importanti e di certo non si aspettava di sentirsele dire, non in quel momento, così come Tony non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dirle, forse non ancora. Entrambi erano confusi, forse ancora più di prima, e tutti e due sapevano bene di avere bisogno di tempo per capire che effetto quelle parole potevano avere sulla loro relazione.

Gibbs e Tony chiusero insieme la conversazione. Quello che Gibbs si trovò di fronte fu il muro anonimo di una stanza d’ospedale, mentre Tony si trovò di fronte McGee. Un McGee a dir poco sconvolto. La sua espressione fece subito capire a Tony che l’amico aveva sentito più di quanto avrebbe dovuto della sua telefonata con Gibbs e che, in quel momento, la loro relazione era sempre meno segreta.

“Non una parola su quello che hai sentito, pivello,” mormorò Tony passandogli accanto, “non una sola parola.”

***

Quando Tony entrò nel reparto dove era ricoverato Gibbs era ormai notte fonda. Fortunatamente essere un agente federale aveva i suoi pregi perché nessuno disse niente per fermare il giovane.

Una volta nella stanza di Gibbs si sedette su una poltrona sistemata vicino al letto. Gibbs dormiva e lui non aveva intenzione di svegliarlo. Appoggiò la testa alla mano e guardò l’uomo che riposava sereno.

Fu in quel momento che Tony realizzò che non gli interessava assolutamente niente di ciò che Gibbs poteva pensare, o dire, o fare per quello che gli aveva detto al telefono quel pomeriggio. Forse era la cosa più assurda e sbagliata del mondo, di sicuro era l’ultima a cui Tony avrebbe mai potuto pensare di arrivare con l’uomo però lui amava Gibbs.

Amava Leroy Jethro Gibbs con tutto se stesso.

Sospirando si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò al letto, abbassandosi per poter posare un bacio leggere sulla fronte dell’altro, “ti amo Jethro,” mormorò guardandolo, un sorriso stanco ma sereno sul suo bel viso. Con dolcezza passò poi una mano tra i capelli di Gibbs prima di girarsi per tornare a sedersi sulla sua poltrona, ma non fece nemmeno un passo prima di sentire la stretta decisa della mano di Gibbs attorno al suo polso.

Tony non si girò, rimase fermo così, senza aspettarsi niente, senza pretendere niente dall’uomo.

“Ti amo anche io, Tony,” mormorò piano Gibbs.

Allora e solo allora Tony si girò, un sorriso felice e sereno sul suo viso, “dici che mi cacciano fuori a calci se mi infilo a letto con te?”

“Sei armato?”

“Sì Jethro, sono armato.”

“Allora non ti caccerà nessuno, vieni qui, avanti.”

Tony si sdraiò a fianco di Gibbs. La cosa richiese qualche minuto per cercare di trovare una posizione comoda per entrambi, soprattutto per Gibbs. Quando finalmente ce la fecero Tony si abbandonò tra le braccia dell’uomo riuscendo finalmente a rilassarsi. Poco dopo si addormentò sfinito mentre Gibbs restò sveglio a guardarlo ancora per un po’, accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli, “che mi hai fatto DiNozzo?” Mormorò piano, “che mi hai fatto?”

L’uomo sorrise dolcemente prima di sprofondare anche lui nel sonno.

***

“Io me lo sentivo, sono tanto carini!” Disse Abby saltellando.

“Beh, io lo sapevo. Ho sentito Tony parlare al telefono con lui e quello che gli ha detto non lasciava spazio a dubbi,” replicò McGee, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Abby, “Tony mi aveva detto di non dirlo a nessuno!” Continuò il giovane agente ricambiando lo sguardo dell’amica.

“E ti pare forse che io sia nessuno, McGee?” Continuò ancora Abby.

“Shh, smettetela di fare i bambini voi due e non alzate la voce. Non vorrete svegliarli, giusto?” Chiese Ducky guardandoli.

“Oh, assolutamente sì,” si aggiunse al coro la voce di Ziva, “sono disposta a pagare pur di vedere l’espressione…”

“… di Tony?”

I quattro si girarono tutti insieme, trovandosi di fronte un Tony stranamente calmo nonostante la situazione. Il giovane era appoggiato allo stipite della porta della stanza di Gibbs, riposato come se avesse dormito tutta la notte nel suo letto anziché in uno scomodo letto d’ospedale. Ma, soprattutto, Tony non era per niente imbarazzato vista la situazione e, agli occhi di Ziva, lui doveva esserlo. Lo avevano trovato a letto con Gibbs!

“Jethro è sveglio,” mormorò Tony passando accanto a loro per andare a prendere un caffè per sé e per Gibbs, “e la risposta è sì, stiamo insieme e sì ci amiamo.”

In quel momento sarebbe stato Tony quello pronto a pagare pur di vedere le espressioni sui volti di McGee, Abby, Ziva e Ducky. E se Tony avesse pagato davvero, sarebbero stati i soldi meglio spesi di tutta la sua vita.

***

 _Sei mesi prima…_

“È la stessa stanza in cui ha detto di amarmi la prima volta,” mormorò piano Tony, gli occhi fissi su Gibbs intento a discutere animatamente con Mike. Era passata una settimana dall’esplosione su quella nave e Gibbs stava piano piano ricordando il suo passato.

Purtroppo per lui il primo ricordo a tornare era stato il più doloroso. Pensare a Shannon e Kelly per lui era sempre stato difficile e parlarne quasi impossibile. Ed infatti, fino a quel momento, Tony e Mike erano state le uniche due persone a conoscere questa dolorosa verità del passato di Gibbs.

“DiNozzo!” Sbottò Gibbs dal suo letto.

“Tutto questo è ridicolo,” mormorò Tony, “ridicolo.”

Sotto lo sguardo attento e preoccupato di Ziva, Tony entrò nella stanza dell’uomo, salutando Mike e sedendosi in quella stessa poltrona che anni prima l’aveva sentito confessare il suo amore al suo capo.

“Mike ha confermato la tua storia,” disse Gibbs guardandolo seriamente, “pare che la nostra relazione duri da un paio di anni. Ha anche aggiunto che abbiamo passato del tempo in Messico con lui.”

Tony si passò una mano tra i capelli, “Jethro hai costruito una casa per noi, laggiù. Mike ci ha regalato un pezzo della sua spiaggia.”

“Mi dispiace DiNozzo,” mormorò Gibbs guardando serio il suo giovane agente, “io non ricordo, non ricordo niente della nostra storia o presunta storia o chiamala come vuoi. Mi dispiace, non so cosa fare. Il medico ha detto che non devo sforzarmi di ricordare, che tutto tornerà a galla nella mia mente un po’ alla volta.”

Annuendo stanco Tony si alzò e si fermò accanto a Mike, “io vado a fare il mio lavoro. Tu per favore resta qui con lui.”

“Non preoccuparti, Tony. Vai a prendere chiunque sia il bastardo che ha fatto questo al pivello.” Tony uscì dalla stanza e, seguito da Ziva, se ne andò, sentendo addosso lo sguardo preoccupato di Mike.

Alla fine anche quel caso fu risolto, soprattutto grazie al recupero della memoria da parte di Gibbs. Ma, per una volta, il risultato non fu assolutamente uno dei migliori. Marines innocenti persero la vita per colpa degli stupidi giochi di potere di chi stava al comando e per Gibbs quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Quello fu il momento in cui capì il perché delle scelte passate di Mike. Quello fu il momento in cui decise di lasciare l’NCIS.

Tony non avrebbe mai dimenticato quel momento, quello in cui Gibbs gli consegnò la sua pistola e il suo distintivo, passandogli così in modo quasi ufficiale il comando della squadra. Esattamente nello stesso modo in cui Mike aveva fatto con lui anni prima.

Quando se ne andò con Ducky, Gibbs non si voltò nemmeno, del tutto disinteressante al cuore di Tony che, in quel preciso momento, stava definitivamente finendo in pezzi, circondato dall’indifferenza dell’uomo che amava.

Lo stesso uomo che, nonostante raccontasse in giro e soprattutto raccontasse a stesso di aver riacquistato completamente la memoria, ancora non ricordava assolutamente niente di loro due e della loro storia d’amore.

***

“Ho sentito in giro che te ne vai davvero. Non lasci solo l’NCIS ma anche Washington.” Questa fu la laconica affermazione di Tony mentre scendeva le scale che portavano nello scantinato della casa di Gibbs, quella stessa casa che non avevano mai venduto, nonostante vivessero ormai insieme in quella che era stata la casa di Tony.

“Messico.” Disse semplicemente Gibbs, finendo di chiudere l’ennesimo scatolone. Quando ebbe finito si girò finalmente a guardare il giovane, “sei passato per aiutarmi a fare i bagagli DiNozzo?”

“Sono passato a chiederti di non partire Jethro.”

“Smettila!” Lo aggredì a voce alta Gibbs avvicinandosi a lui, “smettila di chiamarmi così DiNozzo, smettila di parlarmi della nostra storia… falla finita una volta per tutte e lasciami in pace!”

Nonostante il dolore per quelle parole, nonostante il non riuscire a capire il perché di quell’atteggiamento così esagerato, - a Tony sembrava addirittura che Gibbs non _volesse_ ricordare la loro storia - nonostante tutto Tony giocò la sua ultima carta, la sua ultimissima dose di speranza per aiutare Gibbs a ricordare.

A ricordare loro.

Senza fermarsi a pensare prese il viso di Gibbs tra le mani e lo baciò. E in quel bacio Tony mise tutto il dolore che stava provando in quel momento, quel dolore che piano lo stava distruggendo dentro. Per un attimo Gibbs rimase immobile e gelido tra le sue braccia ma poi, un po’ alla volta, Tony lo sentì sciogliersi nel suo abbraccio, rispondendo al bacio con la stessa passione di un tempo e accendendo un barlume di speranza nel cuore del giovane agente.

Ma quella piccola speranza fu cancellata immediatamente non appena il bacio finì e Gibbs parlò, “se pensavi in questo modo di farmi ricordare qualcosa DiNozzo, mi dispiace per te, ma non ha funzionato. Però devo ammettere che baci davvero bene.”

Tony annuì piano, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di nascondere a Gibbs il suo dolore. Forse provocato più dal sarcasmo nelle parole di Gibbs che non dal fatto che il suo piccolo e stupido piano non avesse funzionato.

“Fa buon viaggio, Jethro.”

Quelle furono le ultime parole che Tony disse all’uomo che amava e che aveva distrutto la sua vita. Quelle furono le ultime parole che disse a Gibbs prima di rivederlo, mesi dopo, nell’ascensore dell’NCIS.

 _Continua…_


End file.
